


Имя

by AAluminium



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: – О-Цуру-сан, – с кривой ухмылкой на тонких губах позвал он. – Вы хоть представляете, кого разозлили?..
Kudos: 3





	Имя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@shipshina_](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40shipshina_).



Дофламинго терпеть не мог возвращаться к своему прошлому – и вовсе не потому, что оно как-то особенно ранило или задевало за живое. Откровенно говоря, его по большей части раздражало то, что его брат – печально известный Росинант, поставивший под удар его сделку и сорвавший планы на достойного преемника, – оказался таким слабаком. Плевать на его связь с Дозором, о которой Дофламинго уже давно догадывался; плевать на его устаревшие взгляды, плевать на эту непонятную дружбу с ребенком, которому светило самое высокое звание в семье – Коразон не попытался выстрелить в человека, способного легко оборвать его собственную жизнь. 

Этого Дофламинго не понимал. 

Коразон, мямля и размазня, даже не попытался направить на него пистолет. Он не сделал ни единой попытки защититься, не напал первым, не попытался устроить засаду заранее, хотя и знал все планы наперед. Напротив, он, тяжело дыша, лежал в снегу и с нескрываемым разочарованием в карих глазах следил за братом. Возможно, это его тогда и окончательно вывело из себя: Дофламинго ненавидел сопротивление. 

Тихое, молчаливое сопротивление человека, который даже на пороге смерти отказывается повиноваться твоей всеобъемлющей власти. 

– О-Цуру-сан, – с кривой ухмылкой на тонких губах позвал он. – Вы хоть представляете, кого разозлили?.. – вкрадчивый голос прорезал густую тишину трюма. – Вы понимаете, на какую участь обрекли тысячи невинных людей?.. 

– Тебе ли говорить о невинных людях, – безапелляционно отрезала женщина явно не желая поддерживать дальнейший разговор.   
– А кому как не мне? – он негромко рассмеялся и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. – Я думал, вы гораздо осведомленнее, а оказалось, что водить вас всех за нос ничего не стоит. Столько лет вы пытаетесь спустить на меня всех собак, да только оказываетесь на три шага позади!.. Может, Дозору пора сменить поле деятельности?.. 

– Пока единственный, кто меняет поле деятельности – это ты, – отбрила Цуру. 

– Мне будет лестно стать причиной очередной войны, – неприятная ухмылка все еще не сходила с его породистого, утонченного лица. – Хочу непосредственно следить за ходом событий. К сожалению, придется отказать себе в удовольствии принять активное участие в боях… 

– Ты правда думаешь, что кому-то есть до тебя дело? – Цуру даже не смотрела на него и будто бы даже не слышала его голоса. – После смерти Росинанта от тебя отстали не потому, что не хватало сведений. И даже не потому, что ты связался с Кайдо. Просто нашлись дела поважнее, чем какой-то царек, возомнивший себя королем мира. 

В любой другой ситуации Дофламинго бы моментально пришел бы в ярость – но одно лишь упоминание брата выбило его из колеи. Сдержанная, равнодушная Цуру отлично знала всю подноготную, и, умудрившись не запятнать репутацию организации, которой верно и преданно служила столько лет, одной-единственной фразой надавила на больную мозоль: ей понадобилось только имя, чтобы стереть со смуглого лица самодовольную широкую усмешку, буквально уродующую совершенные черты. 

Дофламинго был повержен. Мир, может быть, и правда стоял на пороге войны и мог разорваться от гнева йонко – но он сам этого уже не увидит: его история заканчивалась в аду – который он с радостью примет.


End file.
